


Kind of Creepy

by Violsva



Category: Scott Pilgrim (Comics)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Trying to distract your friend from stalking people, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamara just wants to see a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind of Creepy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WIN/gifts).



"Wait, you're actually, like, hanging out on rooftops watching him? That's kind of creepy."

"It's not like _watching_ him! I'm researching! And mostly it's _her_."

"That's ... more creepy."

"Why?"

"Okay, just, like, come to the movie, okay? It's got explosions and stuff. You like that."

"I used to like that, Tamara. Now I only like revenge."

"I bet you'd like explosions too. I don't know, think of it as cover. Maybe he'll look out the window tonight."

"...Okay. But he never looks out windows."

"Why'd you date someone too dim to look out windows? Never mind, I didn't say that."


End file.
